


Please come back

by sleepyaerith



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown, References to Depression, i wrote this at 5 am uHhH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyaerith/pseuds/sleepyaerith
Summary: kairi faces the cruel reality
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Please come back

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt know where i was going with this but i kinda just let my mind roam. i know it might be a little heavy but i hope its not too bad <3

she pondered out to the ocean, feet wet from the incoming waves, face illuminated by the sunset, and a blank stare out into the big blue ocean. after years of silence, years lived in isolation, years of waiting, kairi’s heart was still filled with longing. once again, she stood alone at the island.

kairi hated this time of day. the evening time when the sun set meant the night was just around the corner. every walk back home was another reminder of the sacrifice he paid for her life. kairi hadn't really made the effort to speak to riku, speak to the others, she physically cannot bring herself to face anybody. sora had an incredible and personal connection to every single person, he changed the lives of so many people, and now he’s gone. 

the silence was so loud, so overbearing, so sensitive to her ears. going to sleep meant she would have to wake up to another day of the same depressive cycle. she was so sick. she was much more emotionally volatile at night. she just wished she could be comforted, but there was absolutely nothing that could help her. nothing but hiding herself under her blanket and crying out into the void.


End file.
